


Safe

by Of_stars_and_moon



Series: Pynch prompt week 2020 [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Book 1: The Raven Boys, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hospital scene after Ronan punched Robert Parrish, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Ronan Lynch, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_stars_and_moon/pseuds/Of_stars_and_moon
Summary: Ronan was relieved that Adam was finally free of his father. He would gladly go to jail and even live with Declan if it meant Adam was safe. But he knew Adam wouldn't feel free. He wanted to get out on his own, not like this. Ronan wondered if Adam was angry at him. He desperately wished that wasn't the case, but even if he was, even if he hated him, Ronan could live with that.(Ronan's visit to Adam in the hospital after he presses charges on his father)Day 6- Missing scene
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: Pynch prompt week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767499
Comments: 18
Kudos: 137
Collections: TRC/ CDTH Prompt Week 2020





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Another missing scene because I couldn't help it  
> Tw: Mentions of child abuse and hospital scene. Thanks @okay_pretender for the beta reading! 💟

Ronan stood outside Adam's ward in the hospital, debating whether he should go in or not. What if Adam didn't want to see him? After Adam had pressed charges on his father, the police had held Ronan back for some questioning, but he had driven here as fast as he could. 

Now, though, doubted himself. No matter how many times he and Gansey had told Adam to leave his parents’ house, he hadn't. Ronan knew it was because he didn't want to be dependent on them. But now he had pressed charges against his father so that Ronan wouldn't be arrested. 

Ronan was relieved that Adam was finally free of his father. He would gladly go to jail and even live with Declan if it meant Adam was safe. But he knew Adam wouldn't feel free. He wanted to get out on his own, not like this. Ronan wondered if Adam was angry at him. He desperately wished that wasn't the case, but even if he was, even if he hated him, Ronan could live with that. 

He closed his eyes as he remembered Adam falling, Robbert Parrish yelling, Adam looking disoriented and so scared. Ronan always did things on impulse, never wondering about the consequence, and at that moment, he was overcome with the need to stop that son of a bitch and protect Adam. 

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and entered the ward. Adam was sitting on the bed, blankly staring at his hands. There was a bandage around his forehead, covering his left ear. When he looked up at Ronan, he seemed surprised. "Ronan?" 

"The police held me back for some questions, that's why I couldn't come sooner." He hated that Adam had been alone here. "Did you call Gansey?" 

Adam shook his head but then winced, bringing a hand up to his left ear. "No, I didn't. He may be asleep. I didn't want to wake him up. I'll call him in the morning." 

"Are you sure about that?" 

"Yeah." 

Ronan knew that pressing this wouldn't help. "Alright. How...How are you?" 

Adam furrowed his brows. "I don't know. I'm on painkillers, so fine, I guess... I can't hear out of my left ear." 

"What?" Ronan's heart dropped in his stomach. No, no, no. This couldn't be right. 

He almost walked towards the left side of the bed, but then went around to the right side and sat down on the edge of the bed. "What did the doctors say?" 

"That it will be permanent." 

"Fuck," Ronan swore under his breath and ran a hand over his head. If he had gone back just some seconds earlier, if he had never dropped Adam off, this wouldn't have happened. "I'm sorry." 

"It's not your fault." 

"I should have come back sooner... or never let you go there. I'm...Fuck-" 

"Why did you come back, Ronan?" Adam sounded sad, but there was a hint of anger in his voice too. "Why didn't you just leave?" 

"I couldn't just let him hurt you," Ronan replied through gritted teeth. 

"I would have been okay."

"Are you serious?" Ronan exclaimed, trying to keep his voice from rising. He couldn't let himself lose his temper, though he wanted to find Robbert Parrish again and kill him. "You lost hearing in your ear! He was furious! He could have-" He trailed off and cursed again. 

All the fight seemed to leave Adam, his shoulders slumped down and his lips were trembling. It was like he had barely been holding himself together and now the reality was hitting him and he was falling apart. "One pay stub," he muttered, covering his face with his hands. "It was one pay stub from the factory that I had forgotten to hide. If he hadn't seen that, this all wouldn't have happened." 

Ronan tentatively put a hand on Adam's shoulder and the other boy dropped his forehead on Ronan's shoulder, as his body shook with silent sobs. 

Ronan wrapped his arm around Adam's shoulder, trying to hold him as close as he could. He felt Adam's tears stain his t-shirt and shut his eyes against the ache in his chest at seeing Adam hurt and defeated like this. Shifting his head, he brought his mouth closer to Adam's good ear and whispered. "You're safe now."

Adam took a shuddering breath, which turned into a broken sob. "I don't know what I did wrong. I don't know what to do." 

Ronan shushed him softly. "You did nothing wrong. It's going to be okay. I've got you." 

After some time, Adam's sobs subsided and he pulled back, rubbing his blotched cheeks, and muttered a small, "Sorry." 

"You don't have to say sorry," Roan said softly, hand still on Adam's shoulder. He looked exhausted, so Ronan added, "You should try to get some sleep." 

Adam started to nod, but stopped suddenly, screwing his eyes shut because of the pain. "Yeah, sleep sounds good," he mumbled. 

Ronan gently helped him lay down. Adam's eyes were half-closed when he said, "Thanks, Ronan." 

Ronan didn't know what to reply, and he didn't need to, because Adam had fallen asleep already, chest heaving with still uneven breaths. Ronan brushed his thumb over Adam's cheekbone softly. "I'm never going to let him or anyone hurt you ever again," he whispered, and it was a promise. He would fight the whole damn world for this boy. 

With one last lingering look at Adam, he walked out of the ward. Adam had pressed charges so that he wouldn't be expelled and there was no way he was going to do something stupid to throw it away. 

For the first time in months, he was going to the library. He had an exam to study for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment if you want! They make my day! And you can find me on Tumblr  
> [ "here"](https://of-stars-and-moon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
